Safe in Your Arms
by Ski the Night Fury
Summary: Astrid gets bullied and never turns to her boyfriend Hiccup. The characters are all 20.
1. Greetings

**AN: Hey guys sorry about all the waiting but got so many story ideas so this story would be mostly in Astrid's pov. Hope you like all the fluff of HICCSTRID!** **J**

 **Chapter 1 Introducing**

 **Astrid's Pov**

Do ever think that you will never break down by being bullied, never going to the one you love. Well my friend I have been where you have been, just take my advice Never hold it in, it never helps, go to someone where they have been, well what you are going through. I learned that the hard way. People always thought of me never crying and always fought back, but this was something that I lost so many times, Heather tells me to go to Hiccup, and so I did. Let me start my story of my feelings breaking down on me, and of course Hiccup keeping me safe in his arms and never letting me go.

 **Hiccup's Pov**

I walk headed towards the Academy to get things started.

"Son!" My father shouts.

"Yeah." I reply. "We are having three sisters coming soon, I want you to introduce yourself and the others." I give a sigh "Fine, but that's it, Astrid and I have to fix an issue." "Oh, is everything fine? You to getting into arguments or something?" He asks. "Uh, everything's fine, it's the twins." I reply. "Oh ok, well hopefully I see you later." He says walking away. I walk in seeing my girlfriend giving me a smile, as I smiled back, walking towards her.

"Anything going on?" She asks giving me a kiss. "Uh yeah, three girls are coming in soon, my dad wants us to introduce are self's before we all leave. "Oh, ok well that will be fast right?" Astrid says with a smile. Everyone starts to come in, Fishlegs carrying loads of books. The twins fighting each other, while Snotlout storms in.

"Alright what going on, why did we have to come here?" Snotlout says madly. "We are meeting some girls, we have to introduce our self's." I replied.

 **Astrid's Pov**

Stoik comes in with the tree sisters.

"I already showed them around Berk so just introduce yourselves and go where ever." He says.

Adele was the first born apparently, then there's Kalea, and then there's Emily the youngest. We all well introduced. When I did the Adele girl gave me an evil glare I seen it in her eye, so did Kalea just not Emily she was the cheerful one.

"Well that's done, shall we go?" I ask Hiccup.

"Yeah, Ruff Tuff, come on." "Fine, this better not take long." Ruff says rolling her eyes. "Well, I'm sure it would be quicker if you don't complain." Hiccup replied. We headed to the Island that the twins blew up and just cleaned up the things that would be danger to the animals.

 **AN: Hope you sorry if it was short Chapter 2 coming up also I will leave cliff hangers on my stories like make you wait a week or 3, Chapter is called Sister Hang Out XD**


	2. Sister Hang Out

**AN: Hope you sorry if it was short Chapter 2 coming up also I will leave cliff hangers on my stories like make you wait a week or 3, Chapter is called Sister Hang Out XD**

 **Chapter 2 Sister Hang Out**

 **AN: Here is Chapter 2! Hope you like enjoy!** **J**

 **Adele's Pov**

Well as you know am the oldest, I'm 20 years old, then Kalea 19, then my little sis Emily, 18. Were a year apart.

"They all seem so nice!" Emily says with her cheerful voice. "Yeah." Kalea replies. "Any way's, girls you know how that's Astrid girl is with that hot boy-" "You mean Hiccup!" She says still happy and cheerful. "Yes, well I think we need to get them two apart." I still explaining. "Why, they are such a great couple? They are soo FLUFFY!" "Will, you stop cutting me off!" I shout. "Now Adele, just as much how I love how this is going you don't need to shout at her." Kalea says hugging our little sis. "Sorry, but what do think we should do to get her away from him?" I ask. "Just make fun of her that should be a laugh." Kalea requests. "That's actually a great idea, but we will have to trick Hiccup into me liking me." I reply. "So when we make fun of her she would want to be alone cause that's people are they don't turn to someone, they hold it in and want to be alone." Emily says happily. I start to yawn knowing that it's around ten o'clock.

Emily yawns "Well I'm sleepy so go I go to bed." She say's plopping on to her bed covering herself into the furry blanket. "Yeah, we better get some rest to wake up early." Kalea said getting herself onto her bed getting under the covers. "Good night, see you in the morning." I say with a yawn.

 **Astrid's Pov**

I couldn't sleep I was lying there staring at the ceiling. I give a sigh as I sit up, Hiccup still didn't come home, where could he have gone? He should have come home. I look out the window and see a black shadow fly by, then coming into the window.

"Where were you Hiccup?" I ask him. "I was in the Hall." He replies sitting next to me. I rest my head on his shoulder. I left my head up after a couple of minutes then I rest my head in the pillow next to hiccup cuddling with him. He gave me a kiss on the lips, I kissed back soft and gently.

"I love you." I say putting my forehead on his. "I love you to." He says falling asleep, then going into a deep sleep. I bury my face into his neck then started to get sleepily, then I went into a deep sleep.

 **AN: Sorry again that it was short, but you like this story the next story I will publish is Nightmare's and Vision's but for now it's going to be this one and the other stories, I won't be publishing a lot I do have school but summer is coming and hopefully I won't have to go to summer school but June is busy for me mostly me sister so I rarely would be publishing, but next chapter is coming up forgot to get the first chapter title I can't think of one but will soon so peace out Dragons!** **J** **XD**


End file.
